I Proabably Wouldnt Be This Way
by EvilPinkBunnieMuffins
Summary: Sora is said to be dead, and Kairi is a big hit with the local radeo station and is shooting a video.Whatll happen when sora shows up in the middle of it?CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED!
1. I probably woulnt be this way

Welcome to another EvilPinkBunnieMuffins production, hosted by FanFic online!I kno all my loyal readers will evjoy this little fic!Its gonna be a few chapters long, so again, long trerm comitment!So please enjoy, I Porabably Wouldnt Be This Way.

A/n: u kno the drill, i just barrow.Dont make me say it.I get all depressed.And no one has been as depressed as i am since the elephant sat on the farmsers wife...ok that was corny.

I Probably Wouldnt Be This Way

The moment I heard of his passing, I thought, How would they know?Why should I trust them? But that was changed when they handed me his blood stained chain that he used to wear around his neck.ANd for days I sat without food or anyother thought.I cryed til I couldnt anymore.My life was over.He was the only person on the island that would _ever _pay attention to me.Unless it was Riku.God how I hated him.He used me.I thought he was looking for Sora too.But he used me and he ended up having his father protect him and Sora..died then too.But I cant bring him back now.Not ever.Ill never see his face again.If I hadnt've bothered to talk to him, I proabably woulnt be this way.But ever since then Ive been a hit on the local radio, kinda like Tidus's cousin, Yuna.

But she doesnt understand.SHe just sings because its fun.I sing because it hurts not to.But everyone thinks that Im so great when they dont realize that I sing the truth.I hurt all the way down and I cant feel anything else.Im never gonna be able to maybe even marry him..yes I admit I loved him that much.But they've put a headstone in the cemitary today.His mother been gone for a few years now, proabably from the grieif.And she was a wonderful lady.She looked like she wuld have never broken down, even in the spur of the moment, but when she had found out about her son being gone, she flipped.He was the person in her life, that sh cared for the most, because her and her husband had been devorced.After all, he did manage to get a hold of Sora by _accident_ a few times.He ended up with broken ribs _twice _and had to go to the hospital.When my mother heard she dressed up nd took me with her to see him.The first time he was 8 and he slightly cried because his father was yelling at his mother and saying hurtful things.I know this because he told me.And the second time he was 10 and he siad it didnt hurt that bad.I couldnt imgine the pain he was going through.And that when I think i began to like him.Well at least back I think.When I moved in I heard my mom talking with Soras over the fence about him saying something about me.

_"He stared at her for the longest time and I had to ask him _

_**Sora, what are you doing?"**And he siad back to me, looking up as if he were acually meaning it,_

_**Mama!Is that girl an angel?Is she?Because if she is, shes a beautiful one..**And he grabbed my hand and we walked ff to that bank as if it never happened!and anyway I..._

I dont think I will ever forget that conversation.I worry to much anyway.I have a recording to tay with my new song i need to go.

"Alright Kai!Lets get going!"the producer said through the microphone in the recording studio.

"Please dont call me that".I stared at him with a blank stare.My voice seemed to be drained of all youth.

"um,..o..okay.Then lets start, here we go."He turned on the music so I could hear it in my headphones.

_Got a date a week from Friday with the preachers son_

_Everybody says hes crazy, we'll have to see_

_I finally moved to Jackson when the summer came_

_I wont have to pay that boy to rake my leaves_

Yeah, in the fll I payed Sora to rake my leaves.He rather enjoyed it and you could say I enjoyed watching him.Because after he raked them he would jump in them and o it again...at this point I was crying, but I continued to sing.

_Im proabably going on and on it seems,_

_Im doing more of that these days_

And its true, I was going on and on about his death.I was wearing his necklace and I alwyas carried a picture of him.

_I proabably wouldnt be this way_

_I proabaly wouldnt hurt this bad_

_I never pictured ever minute_

_Without you in it_

_Oh, you left so fast_

_Sometimes I see you standin there_

And I did.i thought at times that he was standin there, out in the water, his back at me, singing.He had a beautiful, and I think im sure he went to voice lessions.i heard him once wisper to himself he would sing only for me, I pretended not to hear him and just listen to him.At times I would join him in the courusbut I would just lie in the sun and hear him, singing blissfully.I loved those days.

_Sometimes it like Im loosing touch_

_Sometimes I feel like im so lucky_

_To have loved this much_

And I guess I really am lucky enough to have even be loved by anyone else.Sora was the only one.I think I ll cancle that date next week.

_God give me a moments grace_

_And if I'd never seen your face_

_I proabably wouldnt be this way_

The director stopped the tape for a moment and said"Thats beautiful Kai.Keep going.Oh you want a tissue?Can we get a tissue in here for Mrs.Kai?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that."I stared blackly ahead, wiping my tears off with my sleeve."And I dont need a tissue, thank you."

I began to contomplate that date again when he started the tape.

_My mama says that I just shouldnt speak to you_

_And Selphie says that I should just move on _

I fingered his necklace and thought of Selphie.She did say that.

_**You should just move on!Stop bothering to think about him, Kai!He was a nobody!You really shouldnt care anyway!He died on his own accord, not for youor anyone!**_

_**But your worng.. **i wispered back to her.I told her the story and she sat there looking dumbfounded._

_**I...I never knew...**she looked sorry and walked away.We didnt talk for a while._

And then my mom saw me moping around and told me that i shouldny have speaked to you in the first place.i whispered back to her about the conversation that she had with Soras mom a long time ago.I never thought he would feel that way, but e's died for me before and I brought him back.He just sta there staring at her, and her starin back.

I got you an audition, theyre looking for a new talent and you have a beautiful voice.

Sora is more beautiful then mine I whispered to where she couldnt hear.

I snapped my self back out of my mental reality and thought back to the song.

_You aughta see the way these people look at me_

_When they see me round here talkin to this stone_

And they looked at me with pity and scorn.They didnt care for him, like Selphie siad hes a nobody.To them.But to me, hes everything.Unlike me, they've got something to lose in life.Ive got nothing and thats why I sing.Because Im empyt and Ive got nothing else to live for.

_Everybody thinks Ive lost my mind_

_But I just take it day by day..._

I felt like screaming but I just poured what was left of me into the song.

_I proabably wouldnt be this way_

_I proabably wouldnt feel this bad_

_I never pictured every minute_

_Without you in it _

_Oh, you left so fast_

_Sometimes I see you standin there_

_Sometimes I feel your angels touch_

_Soetimes I feel like Im so lucky _

_To have the chance to love this much_

_God give me a momants grace_

_I wished Id never seen your face_

_I proabably wouldnt be this way_

_I proabably wouldnt be this way_

_Ive changed my mind about the date with the preachers son_

_Everybody says Im crazy, we'll just have so see..._

I looked over to the recording box.

"Uh,...when can we start on the video?"

A/n: Who was it?another chappie coming up soon I promise!mean while you wanna look for some more of my stories and I hope you like themIm struggling on updateing Dirty Dancing for all of those fans, so keep up wth the reviews.The first person to revies and tell me they cryed gets a box of Klenex and a cookie.Yes, i think it was that sad, just review and tell me its a tear jerker.if not, that later chapters will be.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVEIW!

With all due respect until next time, Moony


	2. Addicted

Thx yall!Especially the following whom were the first to review!Ilove the song by LeeAnn Rhymes.I love it soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(Gasp, gasp)ooooooooooooooo much, that infact while im writing this, Im listening to it right now.I love it so much, it described the story so well.Thx to these people and here we go.

RuinsoOfTikal: thats so sad...i cried...okay there!GIMME THE KELNEX AND THE COOKIES!naw just jk.lol i wanna see wut happens so update soon!

And yes, you get the cookie but wait!Theres more!Bwahahahahahaahahahahahahahaaha!

thes razr blade kisses:UPDATE!UPDATE NOW!RIGHT THIS VERY MOMENT!UPDATE!WHAT ARE YOU WAITING

FOR?UPDATE DAMN IT!I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED UPDATE!DO IT DO IT!DO IT

NOW!UPDATE!

dreamergirl1090:ahh I felt like I was gonna cry but I didn't but that was so sweet. Poor Kairi! UPDATE

Soooooo...thanks for reviewing for me!And prepare..for..dum dum dum...Chappie two of..dum dum dum (Again heh) I proabaly woulnt be this way!Booya!

With all due respect, Moony

Chapter two

"Start shooting the music video?"I said blankly, with surprise."But its not all that good anyway..I-"

"Nonsense Kai!We love it!Well start the music video soon, we just need to plan it.Waddaya say about..uh..lunch, this Tuesday?"

"I told you not to call me-"

"Yes yes i know, Im sorry!Waddaya say to Tuesday, at 12?"

"Sure."I sighed.I didnt care really weather or not I got to be famous.All I had was lost.He was my life.Sure Im going on and on, but if I dont i think Id be carless and thats just whats making me sad.A continuos loop of sadness, that just tends to loom.

I packed up my bag thinking of a new song when I heard something.I turned to see him, standing right behind, kinda like my song.

"Your as beutiful as you sing.I think your great, much better than me.But you dont see that.Why cant you see that..?"He stepped toward me and I flinched.

"Dont.."I whispered thinking about how it was before.Painful memories flooded back to her.

(BTW the squglly lines mean flashs or flash backs I tell u which)(o they are flashes)

Hallow Bastion

She hugged the little heartless and saved him.He became Sora from her memoeries.He said "Thank you my angel.You saved me."

"Sora, I-"

"I love you Kai.Im sorry I couldnt protect you from everything."

I felt a wet warm spot on my sholder where I think he was crying.He never cryed!And why would he?For me!No one ever payed any attention to me.There was nothing special about me anyway.I dont think I was ever a princess.They must have been wrong.

End

"No!Stop!"I cried trying to make the memeries stop."Please!I dont want to remember!"Tears fell from my face on to the carpeted floor.I griped my hands to the side of my head asking for it to stop when I remembered...

flash

Secret Cave

"Its so beautiful."

"What?"His voice echoed off the walls.

"The mural.Its mystical but lovly."

"Like you."

"What?"I looked at him and shook my head.

"Im sorry, Priness."He bowed to me in apoligy."thtas wasnt my pla-"

"No!"I made him stand up and look me square in the eyes."No!Treat me like the Kairi you've known all our lifes!Not like the princess you just figured me out to be!"At this point tears were falling from my face.I didnt like to shout at him.

"Kai.."He stood close to me and embraced me with a warm hug.One hand had its fingers in my hair and the other was on the small of my back holding me very close."Its my job to protect you.And when Im around others, they expect me to act...professionaly."He lifted my head up by my chin."And I shouldnt have said that I loved you around those two.Im forced to go against the council and have my fate decided.You see, your basically royalty and Im just the keyblade master.I save worlds from darkness, and the darkness corupts me."

"It what?"I cried tearly.I loved him back but this wasnt fair."Corupts you?ITS EATING YOU AWAY ON THE INSIDE?"I screeched in fear for him.

"Shhh..no.no...no...calm down..its what I have to do.And if I die, I accept it.."

"I WONT!Now I was just shaking incontrolably."I cant accept this!I wont let the coucil do this to you!And I wont let you die!I jaut wo-"

"Kai..please dont.."He said smiling weakly."I want to love you, but I cant."

"Then love me when you have the chance!" I couldnt believe I had siad that.What was I saying?He even told me he was going to die.But the next thing I knew I was _passoinetly_ kissing him.

end

" No no no no no.." She shook her head and backed away, her back at the wall."Your dead, I dont wanna remember! I dont want to feel it anymore!"

flash

Kingdom Hearts

Why did I follow him here?I found myself standing on lrage area of sand now and just black.But he was there.Closing a humongus door.There was a large bright light and a locking sound.And he was suddenly running toward me.I wanted to run, when I felt tears well up in my eyes.

end

"NO!"

"Kai?Whats the matter?"

I opened my eyes to find the sora I was looking at wasnt there, but my producer coming to check on me.

"Nothing."I said in my black voice."I fine.Im gonna go home."I walked toward the door."And I told you not to call me that."I turned and walked out the door.

The next day

"And here we go again.."I gave him a warning glance and he changed what he was going to say."Kairi..heh..just do what you did the other day.And remember, this is live from the radio."

"Alright."I sighed and he started the tape.

_Its like your a drug_

_Its like your a demon I cant face down_

_its like Im stuck_

_Its like im running from you all the time_

It did feel like I was running from him. And the rest of my life.

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_Its like the only company I seek _

_Is misery all around_

_Its like your a leech _

_Sucking the life from me_

_Its like I cant breath_

_Without you inside of me_

That was sorrta a lie.But that was still a reason I missed him so much.It wasnt fair.WHy did he have to go?I cant believe Im singing for him like this.

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_And I relize Im never gonna quit you over time_

I began to sing the chorus with a fire burning in my chest wanting to escape like the other song.I just let it burn intot the song and melt with the words.

_Its like I cant breath_

_Its like I cant see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_Im addicted to you_

I guess you could say that.Addicted seems the right word.And I dont feel ashamed to say.Iloved him and he died.He even said he was dying.And I wouldnt belive him.I wouldnt let him die.I shouldnt keep promises that are just gonna break anyway.

_Its like I cant think_

_Without you interupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_Youve taken over me_

_Its like Im not me_

_Its like Im not me_

And im right.Im not my self anymore. And I never will be agian.

_Its like Im lost_

_Its like Im giving up slowly_

_Its like your a ghost thats hauting me_

_Leave me alone_

He did haunt me.Its something I cant get out of my head.I want him to leave me, but he comes back and makes me scream for the sins which I wont atone for.I made him go against the coucil like I know what that is, and the coucil killed him.Jst because he loves somelike me.Ive been called a wrech, a looser, and several other things, and I didnt care.But he did.He would protect me from those people and keep them away.But I never thought he would ever love me.But now that he's dead, he's keeping me company, even if I dont want it.

_ANd I know these voices in my head_

_Are mine alone_

_And I know Ill never change my ways_

_If I dont give you enough_

_Its like I cant breath_

_Its like I cant see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_Im addicted to you_

_It like I cant think_

_Without you interupting me_

_In my thoughta_

_In my dreams_

_Your taking over me_

_Its like Im not me_

_Its like Im not me_

_Im hooked on you_

_I need a fix_

_I cant take it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promaise I can deal with it_

_Ill handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time_

_Than thats it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_Im hooked on you_

_I need a fix_

_I cant take it_

_Just one more time_

_Than thats it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I ll handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time_

_Than thats it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_Its like I cant breath_

_Its like I cant see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_Im addicted to you_

_Its like I cant think_

_Without you inside of me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_Youve taken over me_

_Its like Im not me_

_Its like Im not me_

I looked up and sighed as I looked at the light coming from the incandesant bulb._Im pathetic._

"Kairi, that lunch was acidentally sheduled for today and we cant get it anyother day til 3 months from now.So waddaya say?"

"Thats cool."I smiled for once sinse I dont know when.I relized that Sora wouldnt have wanted me not to act like this.He wouldnt know what to say, and I would end up crying again.I cry to much, to latly anyway.

Later that day I found myself sitting across from Yunalesca, the famous pop singer.I really couldnt believe my ears as I heard myself say, "I would love to do a song with you."

For the first time in a long time, I was happy.

Through the dark, Sora stumbled along.His eyes penetrated eveything around him, he saw the light.But how, how to get to it, he didnt know.

A/n:BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Cliff hanger!I know you are all going to scream at me for another chappie!Well, I can only type when my parnets arnt home, not fridays, and not on weekends...so..keep urself busy and read some of my other stuff.Im coming up with some Rave Master stuff and PeaceMaker stuff!I hope u all read some of my stuff and think bout it and give tips, no flames, and tell me if u like it or not.

With all due respect, Moony

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
